2002 Richmond 400
The 2002 Richmond 400 is known for a four car crash caused by Chick Hicks involving Crusty Rotor, Winford Rutherford, Aiken Axler and THE KING!!!! And also Johnny Blamer visited Michelle Corrigan after her mom and sister died. Anyway the winner of this race is Chuck Armstrong with 2nd being Dale Jr and 3rd being Claude Scruggs. Chick Hicks (the one who pushed Crusty) is 4th of course. Note: THIS IS NOT HISTORIC! This is not an Historic Race because while Michelle's mom and sister died IT WAS NOT RELATING TO THE RACE EVEN THOUGH JOHNNY WAS INVOLVED! Only part-timer Aiken Axler entered. Todd and Sage did not enter. Matthew Overtaker is serving backup as Haul Inngas so he could not race as Apple Racer. Johnny only finished 185 laps before leaving the track to go to Michelle. Transcript Four Car Crash Chick: Out of my way, TOUPEE GUY! (pushes Crusty) Crusty: AHOEY! Bob: BIG TROUBLE! CRUSTY ROTOR HITS WINFORD BRADFORD RUTHERFORD! AIKEN AXLER INVOLVED! THE KING IS INVOLVED TOO!!! Michelle cries with Katie and Johnny(took place one day after race) Johnny: Michelle I'm finally here! Michelle(crying): OH JOHNNY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! MY MOM! DEAD! MY LITTLE SISTER IS DEAD TOO! (Hugs Johnny) Johnny(sad): I DON'T KNOW MICHELLE! BUT THIS REMINDS ME OF HAUL INNGAS CRASH! I HOPE HE DOESN'T DIE! (starts to cry) (meanwhile) Roger: So why are we in New York anyway? The King: We need to go to Michelle's house. You know who Michelle Corrigan is right? You have seen her many times. Roger: Yeah Michelle is Johnny Blamer's friend. Normally when we see her its either in Johnny's or Katie's house so why today we are going to Michelle? I JUST KNOW IT INVOLVES JOHNNY BLAMER THOUGH! The King: Correct. It DOES involve Blamer. You see the reason he left the race early is because Johnny got called saying Michelle lost her mom and sister in a road accident. Michelle is crying extremely badly. Roger: OH MAN THAT'S SO SAD! I MIGHT CRY TOO! Luke: YEAH! The King: So we are almost there and we better enter. (soon they enter the house and find the crying Michelle and Johnny) Rick: Hi The King, Queen, Luke and Roger. As you can see Michelle has been crying for hours and Johnny arrived here two hours back and started crying just minutes after he arrived. THANK GOD YOUR HERE! WE NEED YOU! Katie: MICHELLE I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU AND JOHNNY (cries and hugs the two other cars) The King: It's ok Michelle. I understand my dad Lee died in 1998. Michelle(crying): THIS! THIS IS SO HORRIBLE! Johnny(crying): AS HORRIBLE AS HAUL INNGAS CRASH! Katie(crying): AND I'VE EVEN BEEN TOLD HER SISTER DIED CRASHING IN A SIMILAR WAY TO INNGAS! SHE WENT AIRBORNE AND THEN BURST INTO FLAMES! Roger: It's okay, Johnny. The King: That's what I was gonna say, chief. Roger: I know. The King: Anyway I mean it, it's okay Johnny AND Michelle AND Katie. Luke: Just a random question for Sam? Is your last name Smelter? Sam: IT'S CLARK! SAMUEL SHIFTER CLARK JR! Luke: Woah ok! ok! Sam: My name is Sam but I am NOT Sammy Smelter Jr! The King: Sammy Smelter Jr is Sammy's son. He was born 1986 but so far he has not raced. (Sammy Jr DID make his debut in Xfinity in 2008 and raced there until 2010. Sammy is most notable for being involved in a massive Nightdona crash in 2008 the 2nd Nightdona race, not the first race in which he flipped once on the grass. Yeah he did not finish both Nightdona races in Xfinity that year and is like his dad, who never finishes.) Luke: I get it now! Katie(stopped crying): I feel bad for Michelle's sister AND Haul Inngas! Johnny(stopped crying): Can me, Rick, Sam, Mark and Katie go? The King: Yeah you guys go ahead. I am staying as well as team Dinoco with Michelle. After all my dad Lee Weathers died few years back so I know how it feels. (the four friends left leaving just the Dinoco crew) Michelle: Thanks Dinoco guys. No wonder Johnny likes you all so much. Roger: Yeah! Johnny thinks we are AWESOME! Michelle: I guess Johnny, Rick, Katie and I are similar. Four of us cry often. Luke: Yeah we noticed. Sam and Mark don't really cry as much as you four. Roger: I really hope your sister did not actually die in a similar way to the Haul Inngas crash. Luke: She did sadly. Now lets hope Inngas recovers and does not die! Roger and Michelle: YEAH! Results 1. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 2. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 3. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 4. Chick Hicks - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks